


Allusions

by ourdreamsrealized



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Love Confessions, Matchmaking, Romance, Romantic Angst, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdreamsrealized/pseuds/ourdreamsrealized
Summary: Imagine Dis trying to match you with one of her sons because she already thinks of you as a daughter, so why not make it official?





	Allusions

**Author's Note:**

> Madtubirzul = Khuzdul for “golden heart”   
> Khagun = Khuzdul for “mother”   
> Mahal = Khuzdul for “maker”   
> Amrâlimê = Khuzdul for “love-of-me”

“You are being utterly ridiculous, Lady Dis.”

Her expression fell to a pout, and in response, you arched a brow at her in the mirror as she continued to fix your H/C locks.

“I am not, Y/N,” she protested, beginning a new braid and handing you the one she had finished. “I want to see you happy, and since we all returned to Erebor, I have thought of you as nothing less of a daughter. It only makes sense that we make it official, especially since you are of age to marry.”

Your face bloomed pink, and you quickly turned in an attempt to chide her, but in the end, she just hissed, “Stay still, Child!”

You were looking in the glass again, but you would not be silenced, “I will only marry for love, and the man I choose would have to return my affections.”

Dis rolled her eyes, making a “tsk” noise with her teeth, “I’ve seen the way my boys look at you. They would ask to court you in a heartbeat if they knew for sure that you were interested.”

Your blush darkened as you crossed your legs and arms, “I think that you neglect to remember that I am human, and I doubt your brother would like one of his heirs marrying a common woman, born of man.”

Dis scoffed, “Like the man wouldn’t marry you himself!”

Your eyes widened at her exclamation before you turned in your chair, “You lie!”

Dis did not respond to your accusation, but her rouge lips curled into a knowing smile as her eyes remained on the strands of hair in her hands. 

Letting out a puff, you returned to your previous position, keeping your back straight and head up to make the dwarrowdam’s job easier.

“You have such lovely hair, you know that?” 

Your expression softened at the compliment, “Thank you, Milady.”

“Dis,  _Madtubirzul_ ,” she corrected, finishing the final braid of your hairdo. “Did I not say you were like a daughter to me?”

You looked over your shoulder at her, “Well, yes, but…”

She giggled, her fingers running over her handiwork, “So…which of my sons do you fancy more…Hmm?”

“Dis…” you groaned, unable to help the flustered glare you gave her. “I mean no disrespect, but…”

“It is Fili, is it not?”

You nearly choked on air, your E/C going wide, “N-no! Why would you even assume…”

Her grin widened at your embarrassed reaction, “I knew it to be so.”

You went silent, averting your gaze from the woman who stood next to you.  

“Well,” she breathed, taking your hands in hers to pull you into a standing position, “’tis a good thing I left some of your locks unbound. A braid may be added tonight.”

Her wink at the end of her implication left you with a feeling of dread that would continue through the beginning of the night’s festivities. You had no idea what she was concocting in that wicked mind of hers.

* * *

**_Fili’s Point Of View_ **

“Fili?”

The young prince looked up from his gauntlet of ale, surprised to find his mother away from the party. He had left for some air, quite exhausted from all the dancing and socializing. Being the heir made him a center of attention, and while his younger brother seemed to enjoy being in everyone’s sights, Fili just found it to be bothersome. 

“ _Khagun_ …” he straightened, bringing himself away from the railing he had been leaning on. 

“Why are you not in the main hall?” she questioned, a slight frown on her features. “Are you feeling unwell?”

“No,” he shook his head. “I feel fine. I am just a bit tired.”

“Ah,” she stopped in front of him, giving him the beginnings of a smile. “Well, ‘tis but one night, and while there will be more like it, it will not always bother you.”

He hoped her words held some truth because, while he did enjoy the occasional company and a few pints of ale, Fili was not used to the mannerisms expected of him at these royal parties. 

“You may also find that you are not the only one who wishes to escape such occasions,” his mother continued, moving her gaze from him to the other side of the large hall. 

Fili followed her stare to find a breathtaking sight. There, across the overlook, a woman leaned against the other rail, her eyes focused on the merriment below. The prince could not make out her features, but from where he was standing, he knew she had to be beautiful. 

 _And not a dwarrowdam_ , he realized as she came to her full height.

“A human?” he uttered, looking to his mother. “What is a human doing here?”

“You do not recognize her?” Dis smirked for reasons unknown to her poor son.

Fili brought his attention back to the woman to see her making her way down a corridor at the other end of the grand hall. Curiosity consumed him, and he soon found himself making his way to the bridge that connected the two balconies. 

“Excuse me,  _Khagun_ ,” he pardoned himself, not taking notice of the ecstatic expression that had made its way onto his mother’s face.

“Of course.”

Fili rushed after the woman, and, though she was no longer in his field of vision, he would take a chance on the direction he had last seen her go in. 

It was strange, though; she had gone down the corridor that led to the guest chambers, and Fili knew that the only person born of man that was currently staying within Erebor’s walls was Y/N. 

_Could that have been Y/N?_

The thought almost caused him to stop in his pursuit, but Fili continued on, knowing that the only way he was going to know for sure is if he found her, but the possibility was there, especially since his mother had insinuated that he had met her at least once before. 

From what he could see of the woman, she had a similar hair color and body shape to Y/N’s—not that he was spending a lot of time studying either—and Y/N was not typically one for parties. Sure, on the battlefield she was as bold as the next warrior, but in social settings, she often opted to sit and observe the proceedings rather than join in on them.

Fili wasn’t complaining, though. He loved giving her company during those times, taking the opportunities to get to know her better; she had always intrigued him. Something told him that underneath all that armor was a gem; he spent most of the quest chipping away at the rock that enclosed it. 

But he wasn’t the only one interested in her. Kili was quite open in his flirtations with her, and even his uncle’s cold stare—Fili had noticed—wandered to her many an instance during the journey. 

Y/N, however, showed no signs of harboring affections for any of them, so Fili took it as a hint to move on, even though it pained him to do so. Since their arrival here, he had been avoiding her, and tonight had been the first night he actively sought her out, hoping for a dance or two. 

She was nowhere to be found…until now.

Fili stopped in his tracks, the air from his body leaving him as he found the person he had been chasing. She sat in a loveseat at the end of the narrow hall, clad in a stunning cream dress with a gold hem and collar. Her H/C was down in waves with the occasional braid, framing her perfect face. 

Her eyes were not on him but on the book open in her delicate hands. 

Fili could have stayed in the shadows for the rest of the evening, just taking in how truly gorgeous she was, even all cleaned up, but he would rather have her attention. 

So, he cleared his throat, startling the poor girl slightly before she noticed it was just him.

“Oh,” she looked up from her book, her petunia lips curving upwards, “good evening, Fili. To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“I was searching for you,” he blurted, without really thinking, and he felt his cheeks warm as he moved his hand to the back of his neck. “That is…I saw you but didn’t quite recognize you, and I…I missed you at the party…”

_Missed? You missed her?_

It was too late for him to take the statement back with all its interpretations, but he felt some of his confidence be restored with the bashful look that had come over her face.

“I-I apologize,” she stuttered, bowing her head slightly, “but you know as well as I that I am not one for social interaction…”

“Aye,” he nodded, giving her a comforting grin. “Would it trouble you to interact with me?”

“No!” she shouted, taking him by surprise and noticing that she had. “I mean…no. No, it would not.”

“May I?” he gestured to the cushion beside her, only taking a seat when she gave him a nod. “So what are you reading?”

Her face burned red as she shut the novel closed, “It is nothing interesting…”

“Oh, really?” Fili raised his eyebrows, moving closer to her. “Then why are you trying to hide it?”

“I am not…” she said while pushing herself into the edge of the sofa, keeping the book on the opposite side of her and away from him.

“You can trust me, Lass,” he stated, reaching over her to grab the novel and just barely touching it only to have her rip it away from him. Now, it was completely out of his reach, her arm stretched up towards the ceiling.

What she did not consider was the fact he could now see the title.

“ _A Lifetime with a Dwarf_?” he read aloud, his blue eyes growing large in size at the realization that the story she had been reading was…

* * *

**_Your Point Of View_ **

He had caught you reading a romance novel that spoke of a relationship between a dwarf and a human, and you were horrified. 

What would he think of you now?

Your gaze found his bewildered face as you slowly lowered the book, and you had not realized the fact he was practically in your lap until he sat up, removing his hand from the top of your lower thigh. 

He coughed, a red tint appearing on his cheeks, “So…you like…uh…those types of tales?”

“Y-yes,” you managed with a shuddered breath, looking towards the ceiling as you bit your lower lip. “I enjoy reading about…adult relationships. You may laugh now.”

And quite to your chagrin, he threw his head back in boisterous laughter.

“Fili!” you exclaimed, mortified. 

“I apologize,” he said between guffaws as he attempted to calm himself, “but I cannot help it. For the longest time I wondered if you would ever be interested in a dwarf, and I never thought I would get the answer  _this_  way.”

His humorous stupor continued as you began to process what he had just admitted.

“Wait…” you grabbed his thick arm, tugging gently, “why would you want to know such a thing?”

He immediately sobered, his expression turning serious as his sky orbs found yours, “Was it not obvious, Lass?”

“What was…”

You trailed off as he twisted his body towards you, his strong hand finding your arm as he leaned closer to you, pressing his nose beside yours, “Say something if this bothers you.”

You remained silent and his forehead found yours, his warm breath cascading down the sensitive skin of your cheek and sending shivers down the middle of your backside.

“Fili…what are you…”

“Stop me if I am being too forward,” he stated before his stare left your E/C eyes and focused on your lips. 

The butterflies in your stomach seemed to have found their way to your face, heating them up with constant flapping of their wings. 

 _Mahal_ , he wanted to kiss you!

But you stayed still, as if petrified by the thought of ending this closeness. This moment had only been a thing of dreams, something your imagination liked to conjure up and torture you with, and yet, here you were.

No. You would not move. You would not  _breathe_  if it meant keeping him from what you both had wanted. It was not long before you had it.

His lips were warm against yours, giving you sensations that stemmed from your point of delicious contact to the tips of your fingers. The feeling beckoned you toward him, called you to reach out and confirm that this was real.

Your digits found his hair, curling within the locks as if they were experiencing the softness of silken gold for the first time. Touching him was addictive, and he seemed to think the same of you. His palms found the backs of your legs, pulling you onto his lap as he broke the kiss briefly for air and to change his angle. 

When you were securely on him, his calloused thumbs found your face, stroking the supple skin of it before pulling back to take it all in.

A crooked smile took over his face as he began to catch his breath, “ _Amrâlimê_ , the best sculptor in all of Middle Earth could not capture the angelic sight before me.”

A dumb grin stretched across your lips, “You flatter me…”

“There’s another stunning expression, “he chuckled, shaking his head up at you. “How do you do it?”

“Fili…” you leaned back, averting your line of vision, settling on the floor, the chamber door, the ceiling, anywhere but on him.

“I am serious,” he brought your attention back to him. “Since our time in Rivendell, when you teased me in that lake…”

“ _Tease_  you?” you cut him off, appalled by the claim. “How did I  _tease_  you?”

“It did not take much from you, Y/N,” he gave you smirk, “especially when splashing about in nothing but a short, white tunic.”

“Is that all I am? An object to be desired?”

Fili shook his head vigorously, frowning, “You did not let me finish. We also had our first real conversation that night after dinner. You told me of your family, and I told you of my mother…”

You remembered that talk; it was a fond memory you kept of your time with Fili, shoulder to shoulder, as you looked out at the beauty of Rivendell from one of its balconies. 

“That was when I began to…care for you as more than just a traveling companion, and I tried to show the affections I held. You never seemed to allude towards any thoughts of love towards me, so I eventually had to assume that you were not interested in a dwarf and never could be.”

Seeing his melancholy expression, you cupped his face and pecked his lips, leaving the young prince flustered.

“Does that  _allude_  towards enough?”

“I am afraid not,  _Amrâlimê_ ,” he began smugly, closing the distances between the two of you. “I am still quite confused as to what you mean. Perhaps you should try _informing_  me again.”

You dropped many evident clues that night, and even Dis got one—one she predicted earlier in the day—when she scrutinized your hair as you reentered the ballroom with her eldest son. To her sheer joy, there was an extra braid with a silver bead hugging its end.


End file.
